Leashes are often used to walk a pet, such as a dog. Examples of such a leash can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,385. The entirety of U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,385 is incorporated by reference herein.
Leashes can be difficult to hold. For example, some leashes can house retractable leashes in a handle that is relatively large and bulky. The handle is also usually made of a rigid material such as a rigid plastic. A user of such a leash can have difficulty keeping such leashes in their hand. Such leashes can also cause finger and hand fatigue for users that walk a pet for a prolonged period of time.